Leafpool and Crowfeather's life out of the clans
by fernstar
Summary: After the long trek over the mountains they stumble across the old forest. and Leafpool meets someone she did not expect. They decide to follow the river the next sunrise but that night they find out something... Exiting.


Leafpool and Crowfeather's life out of the clans

 **could someone please tell me how to make a chapter? Because, I can't figure out how to**. **A/N I am taking requests so write them in the comments. And ill do one request story a week. I do** **NOT** **own warriors. But I own the story.**

The cool breeze woke Leafpool. _Where am I?_ she thought then everything came back to her. Crowfeather persuaded her to come, leaving the territory, the long trek over the mountains, and now they were camping under a Holly bush. By the old forest. Crowfeather woke beside her, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh... yes I'm OK". "But... why do we have to come over the mountains?" She asked. "Because, then were so far away from clan territory that they will not find us." Crowfeather replied. Leafpool stretched and padded outside. Crowfeather followed her. "We should hunt then get on our way Crowfeather mewed". "I'm tired of traveling though Leafpool complained". "If were going to find a place without all of these Twolegs we have to keep going". Crowfeather reminded her.

Leafpool padded into the tiny bit of forest left with Crowfeather at her tail. "Let's split up Leafpool suggested". "Okay" Crowfeather mewed he bounded away, leaving Leafpool at the edge. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and smelled squirrel and the occasional mouse. She chose a mouse track and followed it till she saw it, nibbling on a tiny nut. She crept forward but the mouse heard her and scrambled away. But Leafpool was determined to catch it. She chased after it, but it scrambled under a fence. _Mouse dung!_ She climbed the fence and found it under a bush. She darted forward and killed it with a swift bite. Then she heard a hiss. She spun around to face a brown tabby she-cat with white spots. "What are you doing in my garden?" "Umm..." but before she could finish a black cat with white splotches came from on top of it. "Princess!" he mewed. "What's going on?!" _Princess! "_ hey, I know you" Leafpool blurted out. Princess looked at her with narrowed eyes, "How do I know it's not a trap?" "Aren't you Firestar's sister?" Leafpool asked. Princess looked at her with big round eyes. she opened her mouth to speak but then interrupted by the black cat. "I know Firestar he meowed I used to be his friend when we were kits." What's your name? Leafpool asked. "Smudge." Smudge replied "How did you know I was his sister?" Princess asked. "Because I am his daughter" Leafpool replied. "Firestar had a kit?" Smudge asked "yes, two of them" Leafpool mewed. "Leafpool! Leafpool!" She heard Crowfeathers call. "I have to go." She mewed "it was nice to meet you." The cats said goodbye and Leafpool bounded over the fence and walked into the forest to where Crowfeather was calling to her. "Where were you?" He asked "I thought a badger had gotten you." "I just stumbled across someone I knew she mewed". "Let's eat" she announced. Once they had finished eating they continued along the edge of twoleg place. "Is this place ever going to end?" Leafpool muttered "I don't know" Crowfeather sighed. Leafpool looked up to see that the sun was setting." We should find a place to spend for the night" Crowfeather mewed. "Hey look! a river!" Leafpool mewed excitedly. "If we follow it" . "Maybe it will go to another lake." They padded over to the river. "I don't see a very good place to stay." Leafpool meowed, tail drooping. "Hey look over there!" Crowfeather pointed with his tail to a tree with the roots pulled up. "Lets check it out." The cats padded over to the tree stump. "We should stay here for the night." Leafpool decided. "Okay", Crowfeather didn't argue.

That night Leafpool just couldn't get comfortable. She twisted and turned until... she felt a movement inside her stomach. _O no... I_ _can't be expecting kits_! "Crowfeather!" She prodded her mates side.

"What"? he groaned . "I'm expecting your kits!" **A/N Ha I left you on a cliff hanger. pls review for pt.2**


End file.
